


First Time

by Wallflower1313



Series: Hopeless Hearts [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, Sexy Times, Smut, Virgin Clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallflower1313/pseuds/Wallflower1313
Summary: This is a one shot based on the Hopeless Hearts series. Clarke and Lexa have been together for a month and the sexual tension is agonizing.





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hit up my tumblr if you have any Clexa prompts or just wanna say hi!
> 
> ADCflower-commander

It’s the Friday of the Fourth of July weekend and Clarke and Lexa have officially been together for a month. They’re still in their honeymoon stage of their relationship, and let’s just say, all of their friends are sick of it.

Don’t get them wrong, they love Clarke and Lexa together. Talk about power couple of the year, right? But, the two are so touchy, and lovey-dovey, it’s kind of gross… The couple always has some kind of physical contact whether it be their lips, their hands, sitting on each other’s laps. Normally they do it to make their friends uncomfortable and gain a reaction from them, but either way, no matter what, they can’t keep their hands off each other. And the worst part?

They haven’t even had sex yet.

Raven cringes as she thinks of what the couple would be like after they have sex. If they can’t keep off of each other now, everyone knows it’ll be worse once they finally do it.

The Griffin’s have their annual Fourth of July weekend cookout in which they invite all their close friends over every day of the weekend for nonstop food and alcohol. (No alcohol for the kids, but they manage to steal some away anyways).

The Woods are there, along with the Blake’s, the Reyes’, and the Kane’s. Clarke, Lexa, Octavia, Bellamy, and Raven are all messing around in the pool, while the parents do their own thing.

Clarke sits on Lexa’s shoulders as the couple stands directly across from Octavia and Bellamy who are in the same position. What better game to play in a pool than Chicken? Clarke and Octavia wrestle atop their partners shoulders while Lexa and Bellamy attempt to hold them up. They scream and curse each other out, all in good fun, as they try to knock the other down. After endless attempts to knock the other down, Clarke manages to find a weak spot in Octavia. She pushes her just enough that Bellamy loses his balance as his sister falls off his shoulders, knocking the siblings in the water.

Clarke and Lexa cheer and celebrate as Bellamy and Octavia come up for air, wiping the water out of their eyes. They playfully argue back and forth, blaming the other for their loss. Lexa, being the little devil she is, tosses herself back, throwing Clarke into the water behind her.

“Lexa!” Clarke screams when she comes up for air. “You little shit!” She chuckles and Lexa wraps her arms around Clarke’s waist, allowing the blonde to hold onto her like a koala as Lexa floats around the pool.

“You needed a nice cool off after a win like that.”

“I feel like I needed a celebratory kiss instead.” Clarke smirks with a tilt of her head. Lexa smiles softly at her girlfriend.

“Well who am I to deny you what you need?” Lexa flirts as she leans in and connects their lips. Clarke reacts instantly as she gently lets her lips roam Lexa’s. The kiss is short lived however when the couple is interrupted by gagging noises. They separate their lips and look over at their friends with knowing smirks.

“Can you guys stop being disgusting for 5 fucking seconds?” Raven taunts from her raft.

“Oh you mean disgusting like this?” Clarke grips Lexa's jaw using her hand to guide Lexa’s lips back to hers and connect them passionately. To add to it, Lexa backs Clarke up against the edge of the pool as the two make out in front of their friends.

“Stop!” They all scream as they splash water onto the couple. Clarke and Lexa part with a laugh.

“Do it again and I’m telling Abby.” Raven threatens with narrowed eyes.

“What are you telling me Raven?” All eyes shoot up to the back door as they spot Abby walking out with a drink in her hand.

“Clarke and Lexa are being gross again.” Octavia informs her second mother. Abby just sighs as she looks from Octavia to where Clarke is hanging off of Lexa.

“They’re always being gross.” Abby says with a shake of her head. She turns around and walks to where Jake and Marcus are grilling the burgers and bratwurst.

Lexa flushes red, slightly embarrassed that Abby called them out on being that over the top couple. Her friends are fine, because they do it just to give them a hard time. But Abby is her girlfriend’s mom… maybe they should tone it down.

“Lexa,” Bellamy calls her, bringing her back to the moment. “Wanna throw the football around?” The two are in the same grade, and have actually been pretty good friends for a while now, so it’s pretty nice that Bellamy doesn’t have to hang around his sister and her friends all the time.

With a peck to her girlfriend’s cheek, Clarke detaches herself from Lexa, allowing the two to leave the pool and stand in the yard.

“I still can’t believe you haven’t had sex yet. Especially with the way you two act.” Octavia states as she throws herself onto a tube. Clarke just shrugs, in response.

“It has only been a month guys.” She points out to her friends.

“Time doesn’t matter, you’re ready when you’re ready. And you two… are most definitely ready.” Octavia adds.

“The sexual tension is suffocating.” Raven says and Octavia nods in response. Clarke tilts her chin down, lowering her eyes to look at the bottom of the pool. She’s never…

“Hey Clarke,” Octavia says softly to coax Clarke’s head up to look at them. “If you’re not ready, you don’t have to do anything.”

Raven and Octavia know Clarke is a virgin, and there is absolutely nothing wrong with that. The girl is 16 for Christ sake.

“I’m just a little nervous… I know I want to with Lexa. God have you seen her? Who wouldn’t want to have sex with her?” Clarke trails off slightly as her eyes fall on Lexa throwing the football back and forth with Bellamy. She’s only in her bikini, her toned muscles and tan skin on display. Clarke is getting wet just looking at her girlfriend, and it’s not because of the pool water.

“Earth to Clarke!” Octavia calls, snapping her fingers in front of Clarke’s face to get her attention. Clarke snaps her head back to her friends who are clearly laughing at her, and Clarke joins in. Really, she and Lexa are ridiculous.

“I’d apologize,” Clarke starts, “But I’m really not sorry.” She finishes with a half-hearted shrug. Her two best friends just roll their eyes, continuing to float in the water until they’re called for dinner.

 

 

 

Later in the night finds all the kids over at the Woods house, watching a movie. Well… everyone except Clarke and Lexa are watching the movie.

The couple had gone up to Lexa’s room so Clarke could steal one of her sweatshirts, but I’m sure anyone could guess what happened instead.

Clarke is currently straddling the brunette, as she lays in the middle of her bed, the blonde’s lips ravishing her girlfriend’s. It started off with just simple little pecks here and there, but those little kisses turned into heated, long kisses, and sure enough Lexa ended up with her back on the bed and her girlfriend on top of her.

Lexa’s hands rest on Clarke’s hips, playing lightly with the hem of the blonde’s shirt, her fingers occasionally grazing skin. Clarke moves her lips to Lexa’s neck, sucking lightly on her pulse point.

“ _Clarke_.” Lexa whispers as her voice catches in her throat. Clarke continues to kiss the brunette’s neck, subtly grinding her hips into Lexa’s. “Fuck, baby I want you.” Lexa moans, her voice breathless.

Clarke’s kisses still for a second before she slowly removes her lips and lifts her head to look down at Lexa. Their faces are still close as their noses bump gently. With a deep breath in, Clarke speaks.

“Lexa I’ve never…” Clarke trails off, not finishing the end of her sentence. Her eyes stray from Lexa’s, and the brunette understands.

“Clarke,” She whispers gently, coaxing Clarke’s eyes to lock back on to hers. “That’s okay. There’s no rush-”

“I want you too though.” Clarke breathes out and Lexa stills. A small smile begins to form on her face and she brings her hand up to caress Clarke’s cheek, holding her face gently. “Have you ever… had sex?” Clarke asks hesitantly as she gazes down at Lexa, face leaning into the touch of Lexa's hand on her face. The brunette nods her head once with a sad smile.

“Yeah.” That sparks something that can only be identified as jealousy in Clarke. Lexa can see the shift in her girlfriend’s eyes and the last thing she wants is for Clarke to be jealous. After all her first time meant nothing to her. “Only once though.” She adds.

“Who?” Clarke asks and the question comes out a little more aggressive than she intended it to be.

“No one you would know… I didn’t even know her.” Lexa says with a dejected sigh. “I went to a soccer camp at Stanford, and the team invited me out, so I went. I got drunk, and hooked up with some random girl. Not exactly how I wanted to lose my virginity, but…” Lexa trails off the end of her sentence, finishing it with a shrug.

“How did you want it to happen?” Clarke questions lightly as she twirls a chestnut lock around her pointer finger.

“I wanted my first time to be special, with someone I actually cared about. Not some random, drunk hookup.”

“I’m sorry it didn’t turn out like you wanted it.” Clarke says sincerely, and Lexa just shrugs.

“I’m starting over. Whatever happens with you will be my first time.” Lexa tells her, fingers brushing along the blonde’s jaw affectionately. “I’m not going to pressure you, or rush anything. It’ll happen when it happens.”

Clarke smiles down at Lexa, her eyes shining brightly. She leans down and kisses Lexa slow and sweet. Her lips move smoothly over Lexa’s as they slowly start to deepen the kiss. Clarke changes the angle, letting her nose brush over Lexa’s, before she fervently connects their lips again. With a slow grind of her lips, Lexa is a moaning mess underneath her.

“Clarke.” Lexa speaks below her, lightly pushing the blonde off of her. Clarke breaks the kiss, confused. “I know I just said I want this, but our friends are downstairs right now… I’d rather not give them another reason to make fun of us.” Clarke sighs with a roll of her eyes.

“I hate that you’re right… We should probably go back downstairs, shouldn’t we?” Clarke questions but she already knows the answer. Lexa regretfully nods, causing Clarke to get off of her and stand by the bed.

“I’m serious Clarke, there is no rush.” Lexa whispers quietly, brushing back a strand of blonde hair behind Clarke’s ear. The blonde nods with a gentle smile, pecking Lexa’s lips sweetly.

“I’m glad we at least talked about it.” Clarke says, hands fiddling with Lexa’s fingers. The older brunette smiles down at their hands, watching Clarke nervously play with her fingers.

“Me too.” Lexa whispers, leaning forward to kiss Clarke’s forehead. She links their tangled hands, and walks downstairs to join their friends.

* * *

“Clarke we’re leaving!” Her mother calls from the bottom of the stairs. The blonde leaves her room and comes bounding down the stairs.

“Where are you going?” She asks as she takes in her parents who are dressed relatively fancy. Her mom wears a simple black dress, while her dad has on dress pants, a dress shirt, and a tie. It’s Saturday night, the Fourth of July group came in the morning and left around late afternoon, letting everyone have the night to themselves.

“We’re going to the theater with the Marcus and Callie.” Abby tells her. “You look ready to go, where are you going?” Abby asks her daughter as she takes in her jeans and cute, summer tank top. Her hair straightened as it falls down her back.

“Lexa and I are going to the movies.” Clarke tells her mom.

“Okay, have fun. We won’t be back until late most likely.”

“Tell Lexa we say hello.” Jake adds as he ushers his wife out the door as Clarke offers them a goodbye. Her stomach erupts in butterflies as she watches her parents walk out the door.

She has the house to herself tonight.

 

 

 

Lexa and Clarke exit the theater hand in hand, talking animatedly about the movie. Clarke smiles brightly at her girlfriend, as she admires her passionate rant.

“All I’m saying, is it would’ve been better if the leads were lesbians.” Clarke shakes her head with a laugh, her hand squeezing Lexa’s affectionately.

“Lexa, you think everything would be better with lesbians.” Clarke chuckles.

“Because everything would!” Lexa cheers and the couple laughs, Clarke rolling her eyes. “What’s next?” The soccer player asks as she swings their linked hands back and forth dramatically.

“We could go back to my house and you can serenade me with that beautiful voice of yours?” Clarke suggests with a bat of her eyelashes as she presses her chest into Lexa’s shoulder. She really does love with Lexa plays and sings for her. The soccer star rolls her eyes playfully, she doesn’t answer, just tugs her giggling blonde girlfriend towards her deep red 67 Camaro.

In the car, Clarke slides over the front seat, curling herself into Lexa’s side as she drives towards the Griffin house. The drive is filled with playful banter and giggles. Lexa tickles Clarke playfully; her neck, her side, her thigh. Clarke pinches her side in retaliation, causing the brunette to jump and yelp slightly. She quickly slides over the front seat bench at out of Lexa’s reach.

“Don’t mess with the driver, Clarke!” Lexa scolds lightly with narrowed eyes as she turns into Clarke’s driveway, but she still has a lively glint in her eye.

“You started it.” Clarke teases, jumping out of the car running towards the door. Lexa chases after her and wraps her arms around Clarke’s waist and lifts her up. The blonde squeals, trying—not really—to get out of her girlfriends grasp. Lexa pushes through the front door, carrying Clarke inside. “Lexa!” Clarke squeals as the couple crosses the threshold. The brunette puts her girlfriend down, keeping Clarke’s back flush against her front. She squeezes her arms tighter around Clarke’s waist, hugging her from behind.

“You’re pretty.” Lexa states, nuzzling into Clarke’s neck, swaying slightly. The blonde chuckles.

“And you’re cute.” Clarke giggles under the brunette’s touch, turning in her arms. Clarke leans in to peck Lexa’s lips. She pulls away and they both sport rather large smiles. “C’mon beautiful, I want you to sing to me.” Clarke interlaces their fingers and pulls Lexa upstairs.

In the room, Lexa reaches for the guitar and sits next to Clarke on the bed. Her fingers give a testing strum, checking the tuning of the guitar, before she starts strumming. The tune is upbeat, almost tropical, like they should be doing this on a beach instead of in Clarke’s room.

_I never came to the beach or stood by the ocean_

 

_I never sat by the shore under the sun with my feet in the sand  
But you brought me here_

__  
  
 and I'm happy that you did

_'Cause now I'm as free as birds catching the wind_

 

_I always thought I would sink, so I never swam_

_I never went boatin', don't get how they are floatin'_  
and sometimes I get so scared  
of what I can't understand

_But here I am_

 

_Next to you_

 

_The sky's more blue_

 

_In Malibu_

Clarke smiles as she listens to Lexa’s voice and watches her strum. Her girlfriend truly is a sight to behold. Her long brown hair is pushed over one shoulder, slightly cascading over her face as she leans down against the guitar. Lexa lets out one final strum, letting it ring throughout the room. Without looking at Clarke, she gets up and deposits the guitar back on its stand.

“What are you doing? I wanna hear you sing some more.” Clarke pouts, jutting out her bottom lip. Lexa chuckles at the adorable action. “Lexa.” She whines, but is cut off by Lexa’s lips on hers. She hums her approval and quickly falls into her girlfriend, letting her lips move against Lexa’s.

“I guess this will do.” Clarke mumbles, chuckling against the older brunette’s lips.

“Shut up and let me kiss you.” The brunette demands and Clarke obliges, not needing to be told twice.

Clarke shuffles backwards on the bed, mouth never breaking from Lexa’s and the brunette follows her across the bed. The blonde settles on her back, head lying against her pillows, while Lexa lays over her, kissing her.

Lexa swings her leg over Clarke’s waist, straddling her. She breaks the kiss and attaches her lips to Clarke’s neck, kissing down her throat. Clarke gasps and involuntarily thrusts her hips into Lexa’s, as the brunette bites down on a particularly sensitive spot on her neck.

“Lex.” Clarke moans out as her girlfriend grinds her hips into her own. Clarke shivers as Lexa brushes her nose along her throat. They lift up slightly, allowing Lexa to run her hands up Clarke’s sides and discard the blonde’s shirt across the room. Clarke does the same with Lexa’s allowing them both to lay chest to chest in only their bras, Lexa’s lips finding her neck again.

Her arms maneuver around the brunette automatically, pulling the older girl completely against her. She squirms below her girlfriend, squealing as the dull nails of Lexa’s hand scratch lightly down her stomach. Making their way down, down, down, until she reaches the hem of Clarke’s jeans.

Lexa hesitates, her hand stilling against the fabric as her lips pause against the blonde's neck. Clarke can sense the brunette’s apprehension, so she lightly grasps her hand and moves it towards the button of her jeans. That’s all the confirmation Lexa needs before she is kissing Clarke soundly on the lips, and unfastening Clarke’s jeans.

Lexa gives an experimental rub under Clarke’s jeans but over her underwear, causing the blonde to moan and buck her hips. She smiles against the blonde’s lips and continues her motions over the fabric. Clarke’s mouth falls open in an ‘O’ against Lexa’s lips, and the brunette grows bolder. She slips her hand under the fabric and is met with pure wetness between Clarke’s legs.

“Fuck Clarke, you’re so wet.” Lexa groans against lips, thrusting her hips, trying to find any friction she can against her own aching clit. “Are you sure this is okay?”

“Yeah.” Clarke moans are high pitched and breathy. She is trying so hard to maintain herself, but right now she can’t even remember what the word “control” means, with the way that Lexa’s fingers feel, rubbing lazy, slow circles around her clit. She’s throbbing in a way she is sure she never has before. The pleasure feels amazing as it shoots through her, spiking different nerves as she fights the sounds that rise in her throat.

Clarke whines fill the room when Lexa removes her hands from her completely. She’s about to protest when she feels her girlfriend start pulling her pants down. Clarke immediately begins to help, kicking her legs up and pulling down the frustrating fabric. Why did she wear skinny jeans? Oh right, ‘cause they make her ass look fantastic, but what’s the use of them now, when they’re trying to take them off?

They finally manage to get the offending garment off and Lexa tosses them carelessly over her shoulder.

“Your turn.” Clarke husks out as she starts fumbling with Lexa’s button. Soon they are both laying in their bra and underwear, panting heavily at their skin on skin. “I want to see all of you.” Clarke whispers, reaching behind Lexa to fiddle with the hook of her bra. It takes a few tries, and the brunette laughs at how much Clarke fumbles with it, but eventually the garment is removed. Lexa pulls Clarke up quickly and snaps her bra off in one try.

“Show off.” The blonde mutter as she reconnects their lips. Lexa laughs heartily.

“That was purely luck.” The soccer player informs, causing the blonde to chuckle into their kiss. She leans in and both girls gasp the feeling of being chest to chest, the only barrier being their underwear. Lexa smiles as she leans in, attacking Clarke’s soft, swollen lips. Her hands running down Clarke’s sides giving the younger girl shivers, and she can feel Clarke moan her name against her lips.

Lexa kisses begins to descend down Clarke’s neck, then collar, then chest, until her lips find purchase on a stiff, pink nipple. Clarke moans, arching her back on the contact of Lexa’s wet tongue against her breast. Lexa lavishes the pink bud with her tongue, biting gently, causing Clarke to lose any semblance of control she had left.

“Lexa,” She pants out, “I need you. Please.” She begs breathlessly. The older girl slowly pulls herself off of her chest. She leans back on her heals, hands trailing lightly down the blonde’s side as they move towards the only fabric left between them. Her hands find purchase on the hem of Clarke’s black underwear, and Lexa wastes no time in pulling them down Clarke’s beautiful, thick, creamy legs.

Clarke whimpers when the cold air from the room makes contact with her overly sensitive clit, her hips bucking of their own volition. Lexa leans over, her lips hovering millimeters from Clarke’s, while her hand cups the blonde’s soaking center. Her fingers swirl the wetness around, teasing her entrance and clit, making Clarke a writhing moaning mess underneath Lexa.

“I’m gonna make you feel good, baby.” Lexa promises as she swirls her middle finger around Clarke’s entrance. "If it's ever too much just tell me and we can stop." Clarke nods her head, letting Lexa know that she understands and in one breath Lexa thrusts her finger knuckle deep into Clarke. The blonde gasps at the initial discomfort, her mouth going slack as her breath leaves her body. Lexa presses a reassuring kiss to her lips, giving the blonde some time to relax. Once her body visibly eases, Lexa begins moving her finger.

It starts off slow, as she lets Clarke adjust to the foreign feeling. She seems to be enjoying it though because Clarke hasn’t breathed normally since her finger entered her body, and her breathy, high pitched moans sound more than pleasurable.

“How are you feeling Clarke?” Lexa coos softly in her ear and the breath sends a shiver down Clarke’s spine.

“ _Fuck_ —Amazing.” Clarke moans as her hips begin to meet Lexa’s slow thrusts. Lexa takes that as a sign to pump her hand faster. She does so, letting the heel of her hand come in contact with Clarke’s aching clit. The blonde screams at the pressure as Lexa builds her up to an orgasm. “Kee—keep doing… that.” She demands breathlessly.

By the sounds of Clarke’s breathing and her writhing and moaning, Lexa can tell she’s close. She pumps her hand faster, letting her hand slam into the blonde’s sensitive clit. She nudges Clarke’s cheek lightly with her nose, letting her lips graze her girlfriend’s ear.

“Clarke you’re so close… let go.” And Clarke is close. She could feel it in the curling of her toes, and the clenching of her lower abdomen and leg muscles; aching for some kind of release. The brunette nibbles on her ear lobe and slams her hand farther into Clarke’s quivering center, and that’s when it happens.

Clarke lets go, letting the wave of pleasure erupt in her body. Her inner muscles pulse around Lexa’s fingers and her toes curl as her body curves in on itself. She shakes slightly as her orgasm ripples through her, riding Lexa’s finger as she eases her down from her high.

Her body falls back onto her pillows. Her muscles are weak and she feels like she can’t move. Lexa’s finger is still inside her, her inner walls still pulsating around the digit. Clarke is panting heavily, completely overworked but in the best way possible.

“Lex.” She breathes out and Lexa just smiles smugly above her. “Fuck.” She moans as her hands wrap around Lexa’s neck and she smashes their lips together. Lexa moans into Clarke’s mouth and the blonde catches it with her tongue, completely devouring Lexa in a heated kiss.

Her muscles manage to start working again, so she flips them over, completely stunning Lexa as Clarke’s naked center makes contact with her abs. The brunette throws her head back in a gasp as Clarke grinds down on her. Clarke tells herself that she is going to do everything that Lexa did, in hopes to make the brunette come as hard as she did. She kisses her way down the column of Lexa’s throat, then chest, latching on to a perky nipple.

She bites and lavishes the pert bud, then moves along to the other one, effectively making Lexa a squirming, gasping mess beneath her. She lifts herself up slightly, allowing herself to rid Lexa of her underwear.

She gazes down at Lexa, in all her wet, dripping glory, tentatively leaning down to kiss her clenching abs. Letting all her inhibitions go, she runs her hand through Lexa’s folds, gasping along with Lexa when she feels the hot slick heat wrap around her fingers. Lexa’s hips cant upwards in search of contact.

Clarke, using Lexa’s outstanding performance as her aid, begins rubbing gentle circles over Lexa’s clit, simply amazed that Lexa has been reduced to a whimpering mess under her touch, with her half lidded eyes and swollen lips. Clarke smiles, pressing a quick kiss to Lexa’s toned, tanned stomach before gently pushing a finger at her entrance, circling there for a moment.

Lexa is practically begging beneath her, and Clarke decides to put her out of her misery. She slowly trusts into Lexa and revels at the feeling of her velvety walls clenching around her. She stares down at Lexa as she pumps her hand into Lexa’s slick heat.

“More.” Lexa moans out, eyes closed, head thrown back in ecstasy. Clarke hesitates, but soon she is adding a second finger, and Lexa’s mouth is falling open. Clarke smiles at the thought that she is doing this to the girl. She grows bold and starts slamming her hand harder into Lexa, letting her hand come in contact with her clit, just like Lexa did with her.

“Fuck baby, yeah. Just like that. Oh!” Apparently Lexa is a talker. Clarke watches as Lexa slowly comes undone below her. The older girl is meeting Clarke’s thrusts, helping bring herself over the edge.

Clarke pushes her hand harshly inside Lexa and against the girl’s clit. Lexa screams at the sensation and Clarke can feel her walls tighten around her fingers. With a few more vigorous pumps, Lexa is coming undone at Clarke’s hand. She works herself down on Clarke’s fingers, body shuddering, delicately and beautifully. She throws her head back into the pillows as she rides out her orgasm, juices flooding into Clarke’s hand, still moving ever so gently within her. With a weak, blissful smile, Lexa collapses on the bed.

Removing her fingers from the brunette, Clarke watches Lexa apprehensively as she wipes her hand on a nearby towel. “Was that okay?” She whispers with a bite to her lip. Lexa stare’s at her, eyes blown in amazement.

“Clarke… That was _more_ than okay.” Lexa breathes in a chuckles. “How was it for you?” Lexa asks sweetly, cradling Clarke’s face in her hands. The blonde leans into the touch and sighs, perfectly content with Lexa’s touch.

“Perfect. You’re perfect.” Clarke whispers, bringing her lips to Lexa’s in a sweet, soft kiss. They lay there, completely naked and bare for one another. Their embrace is full of soft pecks of lips and gentle caresses of skin as they whisper sweet nothings to each other. It truly is perfection in both Clarke and Lexa’s eyes.

“We have time before you have to go, how do you feel about some Netflix?” Clarke suggests leaning up from Lexa.

“We just Netflix and Chilled out of order…” Lexa states, causing the couple to laugh. Clarke playfully slaps Lexa’s shoulder as she stands up to put on a clean pair of underwear and a baggy t-shirt. Lexa whines as she watches Clarke cover up her naked body.

“Those are offensive.” Lexa states with narrowed eyes at Clarke’s clothes. She sits up, grabbing Clarke’s hips and pulling her forward in between her legs. Her hands run against Clarke’s stomach, rubbing the skin and pushing the shirt up Clarke’s body. Clarke chuckles as Lexa leans forward to pepper kisses across her stomach where the shirt lifted. “God you’re beautiful.” Lexa whispers breathlessly, letting her chin rest against the blonde’s stomach as she gazes up at her.

Clarke smiles brightly, letting her hand run through brunette locks and down to Lexa’s chin. She grips it softly between her thumb and fore-finger and leans down to kiss her girlfriend.

“Not as beautiful as you.” She states against plump, kiss swollen lips. “Now as much as it pains me to say this… but you need to put clothes on.” Lexa sighs and obliges. The couple falls back into Clarke’s bed, laptop perched on their laps as they watch Netflix, Lexa holding Clarke tight in her arms.

* * *

Somethings different… Raven can’t quite put her finger on it, but Clarke and Lexa seem to be… more unbearable. It’s Sunday, July Fourth, and the group is back at the Griffin’s for the day. Right now, the group is outside in the screen covered gazebo as the parents float around the yard.

Raven eye’s the couple curiously. Lexa and Clarke lay on the couch, Clarke sitting in between the brunette’s legs as Lexa’s arms grip tightly around her waist. Every so often Lexa’s grip will subtly tighten against Clarke, and the blonde will snuggle back into her embrace. It’s like they are trying to get closer to each other, even though there is absolutely no distance between them. Raven sees Lexa whisper something into Clarke’s ear and the blonde smiles brightly, turning her head to press her lips firmly into Lexa’s.

It’s like the rest of them aren’t even here… She decides to bring it up to Octavia. She'll know something about this.

“Hey O…” Raven whispers, leaning over to her friend. “Do they seem… even more disgusting than usual.” Raven says, eyes never leaving Clarke and Lexa. Octavia looks over to them, watching the exchange of sweet kisses and gentle caresses against any expanse of skin.

“Huh…” Octavia drawls, “It's like they’re actively being gross… without us unintentionally egging them on. I don't think anyone has teased them yet today, have they?” Raven shakes her head at Octavia's question. Absolutely no one has commented on Clarke and Lexa. This is entirely on their own.

“Oh my god…” The two breathe out in unison. They look at each other with wide fearful eyes, then back to the overly affectionate couple. It seems everyone in the gazebo heard them, so all eyes were now on Octavia and Raven, even Clarke and Lexa’s.

“What?” Clarke asks with a curious look on her face, eyebrows raised in question. Lexa’s arms are still securely around her waist, and the blonde’s fingers are absentmindedly running over her arms.

Octavia and Raven share one last look at each other before they burst.

“You had sex!” The two scream, standing from their seats. Clarke’s hands still as both women freeze.

“You had sex… they totally had sex. Oh my god.” Octavia states as she paces through the room. Lexa is hiding her blush filled face in Clarke’s hair, while the blonde is too stunned to even move.

“Well?!” Octavia questions, stopping her pacing to look at Clarke.

“I—that... is none of your business.” Clarke stutters out, basically confirming it for everyone. The friends in the gazebo all start talking at once. Voices blend together as the room erupts in discussion.

Ignoring everyone, Clarke leans her head back against Lexa, letting out a heavy breath. The brunette just chuckles behind her, face still hiding in Clarke’s hair.

“Are we really that obvious?” Clarke whispers to Lexa. The brunette chuckles with a shake of her head as she kisses Clarke's temple.

“We really are baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> And we're back! Hope you enjoyed this little one shot, I know a lot of you asked for it so I thought I'd finally deliver! If you have any other one shot ideas you wanna see in this AU feel free to comment them!
> 
> I'm sorry if the first time didn't live up to your expectations, I'm not exactly the best smut writer, but I tried! Leave a comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
